


Karedevil Prompts

by thegirlwhoburned



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, karedevil - Freeform, might add tags later, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoburned/pseuds/thegirlwhoburned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karedevil prompts written by mocking-morse, fourth admin of fuckyeahkaredevil. Lenghts may vary. If you have anything specific idea, feel free to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt -- Anonymus asked: "Can you do a fic where, after spending time with Claire, Matt realizes that he loves Karen the most?"

Claire is a special woman – he knows that ever since she bought him home after finding him in the trash. S

he has a nice voice, a warm laugh and her touch makes him go soft, but.

But.

Kissing her feels good, feels like falling asleep after a long day. It calms his nerves and makes him relax – something which is rare these days and he truly is grateful to have her in his life, but.

But.

 

She’s like a spark, matching to his world on fire. The two of them are equals and they understand each other deeply, but something is missing and he can’t find the answer that’s not left burning in the flames. He has Claire to patch him up – she’s the only person who is there for him after a rough fight, she’s the only one to whom Matt doesn’t have to give explanations. She’s a beautiful human being, so pure yet so strong it amazes him.

She knows something is up the moment he considers opening his mouth to speak. “Who is she?”

Her voice is calm, patient – it’s like she doesn’t mind at all. Claire is not her girlfriend, she wants no apology.

Matt furrows his bows, unable to form words. What should he tell her? What does he know? Lately everything around him has been pretty messy and a time when being Daredevil is easier than understanding his feeling has come. He swallows the question he wants to ask, making Claire groan softly.

She doesn’t sound mad. She probably isn’t.

“You may be blind,” she whispers barely audible, “but I’m not. I’m not sure what’s going on but I guess it has something to do with that woman.”

“What woman?”

Claire chuckles. “The blonde one, your secretary.”

“Karen?”

She nods then catches herself and says, “I nodded.”

Matt furrows his bows and even though he smiles it doesn’t reach his eyes. These days it never does, she notes.

Claire thinks he’s fallen into the bullshit of his own mind that he barely recognizes what is in front of him – not technically, because, err, he is blind. She wants to help him, to make him realize that what she said doesn’t necessarily have to come true – she thinks she knows how hard it must be to him, he seems like one of those people who have gone through hard shit and tend to isolate himself away from his loved ones. It’s like he has no idea how different he is when he talks about her.

“Karen is _just_ a friend,” he replies minutes later. He says so but his tone gets deeper every time he says her name. It’s like he’s praying. She wonders if Karen knows.

“Yeah,” she agrees doubtfully. “You two spent so much time together when I was away.”

“I’m worried about her, she’s keeping secrets.”

“So are you.” Claire raises an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look. Men are confusing, especially this one. She likes to think that she’s his friend, despite of what happened between them.

“Fair enough.”

“You like being with her.”

Matt licks his lip, “I do. But every minute we spend together she… gets deeper into this situation. I don’t want her to get hurt, like—“

“Like I did,” the nurse finishes the sentence. “But don’t think she has a say in this? That being with you is her choice to make?”

“I’m not even sure she likes me. Her heart speeds up every time we meet but—”

Claire grins. “So you do like her.”

“She’s different.”

“Good different or bad different?”

“I guess both,” he replies frowning. “I don’t know if I can trust her but when I’m with her, it is like—summer nights, the ones me and father used to spend together. Everything around me is peaceful and if I have problems they doesn’t matter but her.”

"What do you want from her?"

"Her being happy is all I want."

"Then make her—"

Matt cleared his throat. "It's not that easy."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of asking her out. Man without fear, acting like a six years old around the woman he likes. Don't tell anyone beside me, it might ruin your rep."

"Okay but— she shouldn't be part of this world."

"Let her _decide_." Claire sighs dramatically, grabbing his hand in hers. “You're falling for her. It took you a while to realize. Don't ruin your chance with her just because you're afraid to _try_.”

Matt nods. She bits her lip.

“Go, talk to her. Ask her on a date, use the Murdock charm, whatever — be happy, _fearless_. You deserve that more than anyone else.”

He smirks. “Thank you, Claire.”

“I like to think I’m one of your best friends.”

“You are.”

“Hurry, _lover boy_.”

Matt does as she says, leaving her satisfied and grinning on the couch.

The city seems like a better place that night — he offers her his jacket and she accepts it, making Matt glad that it will smell like her for weeks. As they say their goodbyes Matt cups her cheeks, stroking the soft skin under his thumb until she sighs and kisses the corner of his lips.

He's in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

She’s having one of those night where she’s  _unable_ to sleep. 

The fact that she’s not sleeping in her bed does not bother her because she is used to it by now. Ever since she met her  _avocados_ life is not like it used to be. It’s good, but different. 

She’s not used to of spending nights at her workplace because it’s too late at night and she does not want to go home – because back then she was not  _this_ afraid. It’s not about darkness, about bad people out there. It’s about things she’s not  _allowed_ to know.

Karen pulls her blanket closer, inhaling the scent of it. It is blue, soft and  _way_ too small for her – but it was the one her mama used to tuck her in with. Something reminding her of the place she once called home. 

She closes her eyes and tries to fall back asleep, but she just  _can’t_. After being done counting sheeps, having an inner monologue of her needing to fall asleep because she seriously does not want to look like she has just stepped out of  _The Walking Dead_  in the morning.

By the time the clock says it’s one in the morning she gets frustrated. Tossing and turning, trying to position herself on her back but ending up on her belly. She is about to stand up and give up when she hears the front door opening.  _What the fuck?_

She frowns at the figure, kind of being unable to believe he was actually standing there and it was not her imagining him.

“Rough night?” 

“Huh?” She sits up, running a hand through her hair. “How–Why? It’s 1 am, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same,” he replies with a small smirk. 

Karen tries to ignore those  _damned_ butterflies, but her heart beats so fast it’s like a freaking race. 

Matt’s expression changes, he looks almost  _satisfied_.

She no longer wonders why he sees so much even thought he doesn’t  _see_ at all. Things like that is probably as mysterious as Matt himself.

“I didn’t want to go home,” the blonde says. “What’s your excuse?”

Matt shrugs. “I guess I just wanted to check on you.”

She can’t help blushing and at some point she’s glad Matt can’t see that. “To check on me? Matt, you don’t have—”

“I know you can’t sleep well lately,” he admits. “I may be blind, but I  _listen_. So I came here to see if you wanted company.”

Karen pulls her legs up, offering him to sit down. “Uhm, why don’t you sit down?”

She’s always felt comfortable around him, so when he settles down next to her she just leans against him, having her head rested on his shoulder. Much to her surprise his head softly touches hers. His scent is like sunlight and honey, yet his cologne is so.. so… so overwhelming.

“That probably means you can’t sleep either,” she whisper after a while. “Wanna tell me what’s bothering you? It’s no longer Fisk, right?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbles. His voice is steady, calm and warm, It’s like a deep ocean of pleasant feelings.

“You don’t have to talk about it, y’know. I’m aware that you have things you don’t like talking about.”

Matt sighs. “I can’t find peace.”

“Neither do I. It’s like–after what we’ve gone through it’s hard to believe that it can be alright again.”

“You should sleep.”

“You should talk more.” Karen raises her head to look at him and this is the first time she notices that he is not wearing his glasses. It's a rare moment when she can actually see how _golden_ his eyes are. She wishes she could freeze this moment because these days everything's messed up and she can't find an escape. “You’re always here for us and I’m afraid that what we’re doing is sometimes not good enought to make you understand that you’re not alone.”

Matt finds her hand that has been playing with the edge of her blanket. Karen immeaditely stops as if she's been hit by lightnight, taking a deep breath to ease the tension in her body.

“I’m not alone,” he agrees in a soft tone he barely uses. “You’ve already made sure I never forget.”

Karen smiles. Actually, she doesn't remember smiling this honestly ever since the _incident_ happened. “I hope so.”

“You should sleep,” he insists. “We have work to do tomorrow.”

“Yes, boss,” she teases but then all of sudden becomes serious. “ _Please,_ don’t go.”

“I won’t.”

What he promises, she believes.

However, him not leaving her means that they have to share the couch in order to get some sleep. Karen knows it will be a bit awkward in the morning but she can’t care less now. She watches Matt taking off his suit on his own, standing up to help him with his tie though. “There you go.”

“Shall I give you a raise?”

Karen chuckles, “You can’t afford that.”

Matt grins. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Let’s talk about my raise _tom_ –I mean, _today_ morning.” Karen pushes a strand behind her ear as she points at the couch - then it kicks in and she almost hits herself. How can she be  _still_ this stupid? She's tired of making the same mistakes again. “Shall we?”

“Sure,” Matt replies. 

He settles down slowly and shifts until there’s enough place for her, too. Karen follows, chewing on her lip while she  _really_ tries not to press her backside against his groing too much. That’d be a lot more awkward than this situation already is.

Matt seems to not care about how awkward she is.  He touches her hand which is now near her stomach and inhales the scent of her hair again. Karen tarts to relax as she gets used to his warmth, realizing how much she wanted this. He gives her a comfort nobody else can and even though she doesn't know Matt feels the same way. Karen can’t suppress a satisfied sigh. It’s good.  _So_ good.

“Good night, Karen.”

She feels his heartbeat beating as she allows herself to press a little closer. The blonde closes her eyes, concentrating on his breathing that is like a lullaby to her now.

“Good night, Matt.”

That’s how Foggy finds them in the morning: Matt’s face is buried in her hair while his arms are around her and she’s holding his hand as if her life is depending on it. Their legs are tangled, blanket on the floor while both of them are having probably the greatest dreams ever.

He shakes his head, then leaves for coffee.


End file.
